Genjutsu made real (rewrite)
by zed019
Summary: A polished up version of my fic 'Genjutsu made real'. Zed made a wish on a falling star to meet, and possibly learn from Rukudo Mukuro. They met, and the training went overboard resulting in him being flung to Naruto's World. OC/Self-insert/Gary-Stu. Inspired by "Real Genjutsu" by The Distorted Shadow


Chater 1 A wish come true

Inspired by "Real Genjutsu" by The Distorted Shadow

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books and anime. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors.

Zed is an ordinary high schooler with an average height, weight, looks, and had a swimmers built body. He really didn't stand out much in school, and his peers, he was just normal. He secretly hid his hobbies, the joys of his life. He is a very big fan of anime, mainly Naruto, and Katekyo Hitman reborn.

Zed admired Naruto for his courage, and determination, and he also admired Rukudo Mukuro for his mystique, and enigma persona.

One day, Zed saw a shooting star, and made a wish for it.

"I wish I had an ability like Mukuro's, and live a life of adventure." was Zed's wish before going to sleep.

That night he had a strange dream. He saw Rokudo Mukuro in an older version of his future self sitting on a throne setting. Zed merely blinked at the sight, and etched it in his memory.

"Wao, I'm dreaming that I'm in front of THE Rukudo Mukuro." said zed loudly.

"Oya?, what do we have here?, what are you doing in my mind scape boya?."

"Oh!, well if this is a dream , I might as well enjoy it." thought zed.

"Well hello there Mukuro-san, I'm Zed, I'm not dreaming about meeting you am I?." Zed said questioningly.

"Hmm that's surprising, no-one has been able to breach my mind like this since Nagi, you must be a strong mist user like Flan. Would you like to be my third apprentice?." asked Mukuro amusingly.

"I'm honored for the offer, and I would like to accept, but there is one problem. If this is not a dream, and it is real. We can't actually meet in real life." Zed said in a matter of fact tone which saddened him

"And why is that?." asked Mukuro curiously.

"Well, I assume by your age that you have encountered Byakuran?." asked zed.

"Oh?, you know about him?, I'm surprised he hasn't heard about you considering how you are powerful mist flame user that I can sense from you." Mukuru replied.

"I see, as you know, Byakuran, the owner of the Mare Sky Ring has the power to share the consciousness of his version in a parallel world, but he does not have the power to cross dimensions. You see where I am from, Your exploits, and adventures are documented here in my world in the form of Anime, and Manga. I know it's hard to believe, but there is also the fact that flame users don't exist in my world, and the Tri-ne-sette also does not exist." Zed explained.

"Oya, that's quite an elaborate explanation, and I sense no lies from you, really a manga and anime, now that's a food for thought. Oho, then how are you here?." Mukuro asked.

"It might have to do with the shooting star that I made a wish upon, or this just might be a dream, but it has been an honor meeting my favorite person in the world, I wish that I could be your apprentice, but seeing as this is just a dream, when I wake up I will probably forget about it."Zed explained sadly.

"While I'm m flattered you think of me that way, hmm, I may have a solution on how to train you, but It might cost you your life. This training is forbidden, but I'm bored here. If you fail this training, then you die, but If you succeed, then you will be a first class Illusionist." Mukuro sated.

"Well, to tell you the truth, my world is boring, and I need some excitement, I'll gladly take your offer Mukuro-sensei." Zed said.

"Hoho, very well my apprentice, I wish you good luck, and may you live in interesting times." Mukuro snapped his fingers, and Zed was vanished into the portal.

"This will be fun. Let's see you deal with the six path's of Hades. Ohh, this is so exciting, I'll call that marshmallow idiot too see if he's bored, and make him owe me for entertaining him." Mukuro said.

After the future battle between the Vongala, and the Milfiore familia, Byakuran, and the Vongola began to help, and understand each other, thus the friendship between Byakuran, and Mukuro also flourished.

Mukuro called Byakuran, and transported him to his location. Mukuro explained what just happened to byakuran, and they got together with popcorn, and marshmallows, and watched Zed's training in the six realms of Hades with Byakuran's technology, they were able to view it in a form of television show.

Byakuran, and Mukuro laughed out so hard to the antics of Zed's training from the cowardly tactics. They watched as Zed became a person from being the gentle person he was into becoming a sadistic, and manipulative person. He would not have survived otherwise, With all the demons running around, and the fires of he'll on Zed's behind. He was able to master his mist flames ability.

Zed's training was both grueling, and troublesome, but he persevered. With his ever so growing vocabulary of curses added to his arsenal, he managed to say somewhat sane.

It was so entertaining that Byakuran made his trials into an anime series. The anime became so well received in the mafia world, because the mafia could sympathize with Zed's plight, and those who knew Reborn like Tsuna, and Dino would cheer for Zed's success. Byakuran also made it into a bargaining chip during the deals that were difficult with other famila.

From what feels like an eternity to Zed, He finally succeeded in mastering the the six realms of Hades, and gained the Doujutsu "The Six Paths of Reincarnation (六道輪廻, Rokudō-rinne )."

These abilities are:

®First Path

-The Realm of Hell (地獄道, Jigokudō ), also known as the Naraka

Path, is represented by the kanji numeral "一" (one) and grants

Mukuro the power to create real illusions capable of manifesting in

the physical/real world. This power is a form of reality-warping, but

the illusion must be preconceived before the power manifests.

®Second Path

-The Realm of Hungry Ghosts (餓鬼道, Gakidō ), also known as the

Preta Path, is represented by the kanji numeral "二" (two), and

grants Zed the power to use the skills of others. When Zed is

possessing a person's body, he is able to perfectly perform their

signature moves.

®Third Path

-The Realm of Beasts (畜生道, Chikushōdō ), also known as the animal

path, represented by the kanji numeral "三" (three), grants Zed

the power to summon and control deadly animals such as poisonous

snakes or wild dogs.

®Fourth Path

-The Realm of Demons (修羅道, Ashuradō ), also known as the asura

path, represented by the kanji numeral "四" (four), grants Zed an

increase in combat capabilities. When using this path, Mist Flames

surround Mukuro's right eye.

®Fifth Path

-The Realm of Humans (人間道, Ningendō ), also known as the human

path, represented by the kanji numeral "五" (five), increases

Zed's battle aura, thus strengthening him. It is considered to be

the most dangerous of the six realms.

®Six Path

-The Realm of Heavens (天道, Tendō ), otherwise known as the Deva

Path, is represented by the kanji numeral "六" (six). This grants

Zed the power to possess and control others.

Zed was engulfed in a bright light, he was expecting in waking up in his own room after experiencing the trials, he was looking forward to wake up in his room, but surprisingly he woke up in a forest.

Zed woke up, and saw that there were two rings, and four small boxes. He guessed that those were rings, and box weapons. There was a letter among the items, It read.

Dear Zed-kun,

If your wondering who this is, It is only I, the lovable friendly neighborhood Marshmallow Man, or you can call me Byakuran-kun. If your wondering on how I know you, it is simple, I have eyes, and ears everywhere. Just kidding with you actually, it really was Rukudo Mukuro who called by, and dropped in.

I was surprised when he called, and said that he had something urgent to share. He told me about you, and he was concerned by your progress. So we spied on you, for your safety of course. We were able to record, and view your trials in the realm of Hades. It was both exciting, and funny. In fact, it was so good that I decided to make it into an anime, talk about irony huh?, you who knew us in the form of anime and manga are now on the same stage as us.

Congratulations, You are a star.

The anime was well received in the mafia world, That I used them as a bargaining chip or a deal breaker in some negotiations. In fact I decided to share it with my parallel selves.

You made me alot of money.

To show my appreciation, I have given you two rank S rings. They're replica's of my mist Mare ring, and the Vongola mist ring.

The four boxes are I assume you know what they are?

Yes, one of them is a green storage boxes is for clothes, and medicines. Another one of them is a copy of Mokuro's box weapon of the mist owl.

The third box is an item blue storage box that contains possesion bullets, and a copy of Mukuro's trident, along with the reality illusion glove, and a copy of Earring of the Mist Version X, that allows you to do a cambio forma Version X, that change your strident into a khakkhara that enables you to use all of his Six Paths of Reincarnations at once.

The last Box is a gold storage box that contains one billion gold bars for your use wherever you may end up.

Thank you for being a good sport Zed-kun, you have been a good entertainment, and I hope those items pleases you.

Consider yourself an honorary White spell member of the Milfore family, and there is a white spell uniform on the green storage box.

Your lovable Marshmallow Man,

Byakuran

P.S

Your Master Rukudo Mukuro sends his regard.

Zed was thankful to Byakuran, and disturbed as well that his trials was turned into an anime. The Irony could trully be felt. Zed quickly changed his clothing into a white spell uniform.

Zed also took out the retractable trident, and the reality illusion glove. He couldn't help but laugh so hard in the forest. It was so loud that it reached in the ears of two certain people.

"Oh, what do we have here?, a lost teen, with some fancy clothes?. Hand all over your possessions if you want to live." The older gruff man demanded.

"Oya?, and what pray tell will you do if I said no?." asked Zed curiously as his voice filled with mirth.

"Then me, and my tool Haku will dispose of you." The gruff man said.

"Well make quick work of him Zabuza-sama." Haku said.

"Fufufufufufufu, bring it on Boya, let's see if you can defeat me." Zed said confidently.

"You asked for it, Kirigakure no jutsu!." Zabuza casted his hidden mist jutsu.

"Let me tell you the name of your killer little man. I am Zabuza, the bloody demon of the mist." Zabuza boasted.

"Hoh, polite one are we?, You may call me Rukudo Zed, or just Zed." Zed introduced himself.

"Hehehe, this will be fun to see you squirm little man." Zabuza boasted

What happened next?, tune in next time on Dragonball Z, oops wrong show.

~Previously on Genjutsu Made Real~

"Oh, what do we have here?, a lost teen, with some fancy clothes?. Hand all over your possessions if you want to live." The older gruff man demanded.

"Oya?, and what pray tell will you do if I said no?." asked Zed curiously.

"Then me, and my tool Haku will dispose of you." The gruff man said.

"Well make quick work of him Zabuza-sama." Haku said.

"Fufufufufufufu, bring it on Boya, let's see if you can defeat me." Zed said confidently.

"You asked for it, Kirigakure no jutsu!." Zabuza casted his hidden mist jutsu.

"Let me tell you the name of your killer little man. I am Zabuza, the bloody demon of the mist." Zabuza boasted.

"Oya, polite one are we?, You may call me Rukudo Zed, or just Zed." Zed introduced himself.

"Hehehe, this will be fun to see you squirm little man." Zabuza boasted

Episode Start

"Eight points" Zabuza's voice echoed in the silence.

"Larynx"

"Spine"

"Lungs"

"Liver"

"Jugular"

"Subclavian Artery"

"Kidneys"

"Heart"

"These points in the human body that if severed, the human will surely die" Zabuza said in complete conviction in his silent killer technique.

"Ohh, so cool, a dark voice of a killer hidden in mist, my what a lovely scene, comedy gold if I do say so myself, oops did I say that out loud?" Said Zed

"Glad I have a fan, been working on it, sorry but it ain't enough to save you." Said Zabuza smirking behind the mist.

"Fufufufufufu, then try your best boya, I'm waiting." Zed said in a calm manner infuriating Zabuza.

"Hmp, you asked for it." Zabuza said as silently crawled behind Zed's blind spot, he slashed, and aimed for Zed's heart only to be surprised at his sword phased through him.

"Shit!, a genjutsu?, since when?, Kai!." Zabuza pumped as much chakra as much as he could to dispel the genjutsu.

"Kukuku, Now it's my turn." Said Zed in a confident voice.

"Five points" Zed's voice echoed in the silence.

"Sight"

"Hearing"

"Touch"

"Sound"

"Smell"

"What are you a copycat?" Said Zabuza in a sarcastic tone as said style of speech was similar to his own when he said his piece earlier

"Allow me to continue, these are the five senses of the human body that governs the senses of the brain, and a first class Illusionist such as myself can control these senses that are yours to a masterful degree, thus I can inflict your body irreversable damage if I do so choose. Your life now lies literally in my hands." Zed explained calmly.

"Shit!, a real piece of work like the Uchiha's, and he didn't even use handsigns, Kai!, KAI!, KAI!" Zabuza pumped chakra worriedly.

"Oya?, you seem to be pumping some sort of energy to expell my influence over you, too bad, That won't work. My hold on you is too strong, only a third rate illusionist would fall for that. Its to bad, so sad." Zed explained as Zabuza was slowly increased in ice slowly from the feet into the upper portion of his body.

"Creating something from nothing" Zed's Voice echoed in silence.

"And nothing from something."

"Thus, bewildering the enemy."

"Rendering the families true form intangible with the visions of deceit."

"That is the role of the guardian of the mist."

"Now what will you do little girly?, what will you do?." Zed asked Haku, as the surrounding scenery changed into a desert.

"Please, don't kill Zabuza-sama, he is my hope, my reason for living. I beg of you, take my life instead." Haku pleaded.

"Fufufu, very well child." Zed undid his illusions.

"Take care Zabuza-sama." Haku said his last farewell preparing for the moment of truth.

"Wait!, please don't take Haku's life, I may treat her like a tool but I love her like a daughter, she deserves a better life than being a missing-nin. Take my life instead." Zabuza pleaded.

During this moment something, touched Zed's heart and his heart grew three times that day or so would the tale of the grinch come what may, where Zeds thought in a daze. He finally realized that this was the famous Zabuza Momochi, and the famous Haku Yuki from the world of Naruto. Certain images flashed through Zed's mind, and said the quote that Haku was famous for.

"You can only be truly strong if you protect someone precious to you." were the words that left Zed's mouth.

Haku was shocked, someone other than her, that valued his precious people like her appeared before her in the prescence of the enemy.

"Very well, I shall spare both your lives. Always treasure what you have. You will never truly value whats precious to you untill it is truly gone. Take good care of each other." Zed said as he began to walk away.

On Zed's retreating back the two ninja saw an image of reliability and hope in the eyes of Haku and Zabuza. Never before in this cruel cycle of hatred in the ninja world had someone showed them compassion. It was then, and there that both missing-nin decided to follow this man before them.

"Wait, take us with you, You who spared our lives, and one who is strong, and a charismatic character, lead us lost lambs to salvation." Zabuza said flatteringly.

Zed stopped in his tracks, He could not believe what had happened. The famous tragic duo that would met a tragic end in the Naruto series was asking him to lead them.

This could severely change the story, and plot for Naruto, but then again, this could be an alternate Naruto universe. Zed gathered up his thoughts, and went with his gut feeling.

"Very well, but I do have a favor I want to ask." Zed asked.

"What is it Zed-sama?." asked Zabuza.

"I want to learn to access chakra, I know that at my age it would be impossible to reach the heights of a Kage level chakra. I would be at either Chuunin or Jonin at best to master my chakra coils, but that is enough for me to learn the basic bunshin, henge, and Kawarimi. Truthfully I can take care of myself without it, but seing as I need to keep up with veteran ninja's. I need to learn tree walking, and water walking. Oh and just call me Zed, no need to be formal." Zed explained

"That will be easily done Zed, and your assumption is right, if you want to live in the ninja world, you have to learn those you mentioned in order to survive. You don't really need a super powered jutsu's as far as I'm concerned with your ability, but learning chakra does increase our chances of survival." Zabuza explained.

"Very well, from what I gathered, you became a missing-nin for a failed attempt to take the life of your Mizukage." Zed asked.

Zabuza was surprised on how this stranger knew that tidbit of information.

"You seemed informed for someone who don't even have access to chakra." Zabuza commented.

"I have my ways, a little birdie also told be that your mizukage is under a very strong genjutsu that changed his attitude, and started the bloodline purge. An S-class genjutsu." Zed explained.

"Really?, damn, I wish I could go back there and help the rebellion. Mei-chan could use the help." Zabuza said.

"Tell you what, after you open my chakra coils, we will train for three months, and aid the mist rebellion after my training." Zed explained.

"Really?, that's great. With you by our side, it should topple the balance in our favor." Zabuza commented.

Zed's POV:

Three months quickly passed by, and I learned to tree walk, and water walk, as well as the art of enhancing my body with chakra along with the mastery of the academy jutsu's that I can do without hand seals.

Zabuza, and Haku also put me through the depths he'll in training with taijutsu, but when they were going overboard I used my Asura path that increased my abilities.

The duo were were shocked that I had a doujutsu. I explained to them that it is somewhat necessary to have trump cards hidden .

It was finally time that we went into Kirigakure.

It took three days to reach to reach the rebel base. We were greeted with ninja's, luckily we had Zabuza to talk some sense into those shinobi, and we got a meeting with their leader.

"Its been a long time Zabuza-kun, finally decided to help I see." said the woman with a supermodel body.

"Hehehe, yup, you got it Mei-chan." Zabuza said.

®Mei Terumi

Mei is a slender woman in her thirties. She has green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin. She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her , she wears a mesh armour that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wears shorts in the same colour as her dress (a skirt in the anime) and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and is usually shown with dark blue lipstick (fuchsia in the anime).

"I hope your skills haven't dulled Zabuza sempai." said the teenage boy.

"Good to see you, brat, I hope you have improved Chojuro." said Zabuza.

®Chojuro

Chōjūrō has short, tufty blue hair, and dark eyes. He also has pointed, shark-like teeth; a trait that all known members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist as well as apprentices share. He wears square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. Also, he wears his forehead protector on the front of his holster which he uses to carry Hiramekarei. The sword itself is wrapped in bandages leaving only the double hilt visible. He also has shuriken holsters strapped onto each of his legs

"Its good to see you finaly show some enthisiasm brat, and welcome back Zabuza, I see you brought some people with you." The man with the eyepatch said.

"Hmp, grumpy as usual I see Ao." said Zabuza.

®Ao

He was a middle aged man with blue hair which is styled in a moused-up manner. His left eye was blue and his right eye was covered by an eye-patch, under which he concealed the Byakugan that he obtained from a Hyūga clan member he defeated. He wore a talisman in each ear with the kanji for a humble form of "to hear" (承, shō, uketamawa(ru) ) written on them twice on each side. These talismans reacted when his Byakugan is under threat and will protect it from anyone, even himself. He also wore the standard striped, grey suit, with a green haori that had white trimmings that stop halfway down, over them.

"Allow me to introduce these two, the girl is Yuki Haku of the Yuki clan, she is my apprentice, and the boy is Zed." introduced Zabuza.

"Fufufu, it's nice to meet you all, my name is Rukudo Zed, Zed for short, I am but a humble civilian." Introduced Zed.

Haku, and Zabuza's jaw dropped at their friends introduction then snorted after that.

"Humble civilian my ass" we're the thought of Haku and Zabuza.

"How could you bring an innocent civilian here Zabuza-kun." asked Mei.

"That's low sempai, you know this is a rebel base." said Chojuro.

"Hmp, I know you'd gone soft, but not senile." chastised Ao.

"Gahh, that's not funny Zed, tell them your joking." Zabuza pleaded.

"But Zabuza sempai, I'm just a normal, and a little bit eccentric civilian." explained Zed.

"You really should stop that Zed-sama, you know you can defeat Zabuza-sama, who is an A rank missing-nin without breaking a sweat." explained Haku.

"Tell me that she is joking Zabuza-kun." Mei said.

"Yes, you can't fool me, his chakra is at a civilian level. Trust me, I'm a very good sensor." Ao explained.

"Fufufufu, I think that's enough fun for now." Zed said as the scenery changed into an ocean, startling everybody in the room.

"What just happened?, why are we in the ocean?, what kind of genjutsu is this?, KAI!." Mei said.

Everyone in the room were busy shouting Kai for a whole five minutes.

"I think that's enough fun for today Zed-sama, your scaring us." Haku said.

"Ahh your right Haku, please excuse this humble civilian in the flock of fully trained shinobi's for my antics." Zed said sarcastically as the scene changed to the normal room.

"What Just Happened?, In all my Years as a sensor ninja, I haven't seen anything like this, and I've met my fair share of Genjutsu specialists." Ao said.

"Sugoi!, Zabuza sempai brought someone Uber powerful." Chojuro happily said.

"Hehehe your very sneaky Zabuza-kun, for playing a prank on us, and he said he wasn't a ninja." Mei said.

"But I'm not, I've only unlocked my chakra, and trained in the ninja arts with Zabuza-sensei for three months, technically I never lied." Zed explained.

"Ohh a humble one are we, welcome to the mist rebellion Zed-san." Mei said.

"Well talk to you guys tomorrow, I'll send someone to escort you to your rooms." Mei said.

Zed's POV:

We were brought to our room, and I rested for a bit, then I decided to explore. I reached the training grounds, and saw serious shinobi training.

Gossip began to fill the air.

"Hey did you hear?, Zabuza of the seven swordsman of the mist has decided to join us."

"Yeah, I heard He brought an apprentice".

"Yeah, I also heard He brought along a civilian with eccentric clothing, why would they bring a useless civilian along?."

"I bet I could take him."

"Hey there he is now, let's show him that this is no place for a civilian."

Fifty chuunin and Twenty jonin suddenly swarmed me.

"Hey you, this is no place for a civilian, get out of here. " the jonin said.

"Yeah!, get out of here!." The other ninja said.

"Really?, well how about, you show this humble civilian how its done eh?." Zed said further provoking the ninjas.

Far away from view, Mei, Ao, Chojuro were watching.

"Shouldn't we stop this Mei-sama?." asked Chojuro.

"No, well find out how capable that person is." Mei replied.

Back at Zed, three taijutsu specialist swarmed Zed.

"This is your funeral, civilan." Said the shinobi as the group attempted to to punch zed in his gut and kicked him at his back at the same time, but slowly disappeared into the mist.

"Oya?, when will you teach me, Ninja-kun?." said teasingly

"Shit!, a genjutsu, KAI!." said the ninjas.

Zed pretended that his hold was stoped, and he appeared meters away from the taijutsu specialists ninja.

"Kukuku, I guess it's my turn, Chikushōdō!."Zed said as his right eye glowed the number three as poisonous snakes, and rabid dogs suddenly appeared before the group, and attacked them.

"Its Just a genjustsu, Kai!, KAI!". the ninja said.

"Shit, their real, Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)." the ninja said.

"Crap!, get these snakes of of me, Suiton: Suigadan (Water Release: Water Fang Bullet)." another ninja said.

Scenes like this were the same from the army of shinobi's in the training field.

"Are you guys done?, don't make me do something drastic." said zed seriously.

"Never, now that it's come to this, we will never give up untill we show you a lesson." said the ninja, and the others agreed.

"Fufufu, very well, I will acknowledge your bravery, and show you some of my skills." Just as Zed said that, an army of seventy zed appeared on the battlefield.

"What!, It's just genjutsu, Kai!, KAI!." The ninja's said but to no avail.

"Fufufu, this will teach you not to harm civilians." Zed said as his mist clones attacked.

"Fuck!, your no civilian." shouted the ninja's.

"Your joking, didn't you guys say that I am a humble civilan earlier, and decided to gang up on me?." Zed teased.

The ninjas attacked, but their attackes phased through the clones, and they reformed to make a solid strike back at them.

"Fufufufu, Allow me to explain why you guys lost." Zed's voice echoed in the training area.

"Illusions or real illusions."

"Within the illusions hide the real illusions."

"From the real Illusions, the Illusions are created."

"Within the truth, hides the lie."

"Within the lie, hides the truth."

"This is the mist."

Zed finished explaining as the group of ninja's lay defeated against his feet.

"Fufufufufufufu, that will teach you to mess with a civilian." Zed chastised the group and left.

"Mei-sama, did you see that?." asked Chojuro.

"I see it, but I dont believe it." Mei said in disbelief.

"Shit!, that's one fucked up civilian, remind the troops not to mess with him, least they suffer the same fate." adviced Ao sagely.

"I need a rest, see you guys later." Mei said.

"I can't slack off now, if this is a civilian that can run around laps around our forces, I'm afraid of the future." said Chojuro.

"I'll go train with you." said Ao.

Rumors quickly spread around the base, and the ninja's avoided Zed like a plague.

"I wondered what happened to them." Zed said his thoughts out loud.

Later that evening a confused, and bewildered Zabuza, and Haku was suspicious at the rebels attitude towards Zed at dinner when the shinobi's were giving a look at Zed with the feeling with fear, awe, and respect.

"Did you do something gaki?." asked Zabuza directed at Zed.

"Not a thing." Zed said cheerfully.

In sorrounding Shinobi in the area, they unanimously thought one thing

"Bullshit!." we're their thoughts on Zed's carefree reply.

~Perviously on Genjutsu Made Real~

Rumors quickly spread around the base, and the ninja's avoided Zed like a plague.

"I wondered what happened to them?." Zed said his thoughts out loud.

Later that evening a confused and bewildered Zabuza was confused at dinner when the shinobi's were giving a.? zed feeling with fear, awe and respect.

"Did you do something gaki? asked Zabuza directed at Zed.

"Not a thing." Zed said cheerfully.

In sorrounding Shinobi in the area, they unanimously thought one thing

"Bullshit!." we're their thoughts on Zed's carefree reply

Episode Start

It was a beautiful morning when Zed woke up, the rebel forces were training like there was tomorrow, and zed wondered why.

After doing some light excercise, the leaders of the rebellion called Zed, and the majority of the forces for a war meeting.

"All right, I have gathered you all today for an important meeting, in a few days we will be fighting the main force of the mizukage, and his army of two thousand shinobi against our army of eight hundred. What we may lack in numbers, we back up with our skills. I'm here to inform you that we will be appointing leaders for a team. Who here among you is confident to lead the troops?." Mei asked.

"I nominate Ao, and Chojuro for the postition." some Jonin said.

"I nominate Zabuza-sama for the position." said Haku.

"Who else?, anyone." asked Mei.

"Well if you guys are not saying anything then I will nominate Zed for the position." Mei declared.

Murmurs could be heard about Zed being an outsider, and does not deserve we to lead.

"Mei-sama, you must be joking, you can't let an outsider lead us, plus he's a civilian, and will be excess baggage." said the confident Jonin.

Half of the people in the room were staring at him if he had grown a second head. He wondered what caused him to garner such commotion. He admits that he was on a mission, and just got back, but he prided himself that he had seniority over the rebels dammit, no-one, I mean no-one disrespects him.

"What?, was it something I said?, If you guys have something to say, then say it, or I will beat you guys to a pulp." The confident Jonin threathened.

Laughter was filled in the room, even the lower echelon genin were laughing at him further infuriating him.

"What?, what's so funny?." He asked them.

"Pft, hahahaha, I'm sorry but I am to assume that you we're not here yesterday?." asked Mei.

"Why yes, I had a mission that day, why?." He asked curiously.

"Let me explain it to you simple so you can understand, yesterday twenty jonin, and fifty chunin decided to point out that Zed-kun here should leave, and decided to voice out their opinion by beating him senseless to get their point across. You'll be surprised to find out that he made a fool out of our forces, and beat them into submission instead, and he did not even break a sweat. Are you confident enought to bet your life where your mouth is?." asked Mei.

The Jonin was sweating bullets, and finally relented, and said "I'm sorry about my rash decision Mei-sama, and I take back what I said." Said the scared jonin.

They were about to finalize the decision but was interrupted by the same person who they just talked about.

"What?, me a leader?, but I'm a civilian as that Jonin pointed out." Zed pouted.

Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"Oh cut the act gaki, we know already that your bullshiting your way out of this one, but it's final." Zabuza interjected.

"Noooooooo!, what will I do, what will a lowly civilian do when I'm the middle of the battlefield filled with trained killers, Haku-chan help me." Zed pleaded with the puppy dog eyes.

"For a moment there I actually believe that you are a helpless civilian, but we know better, we saw you beat the shit on most our trained jonin, and chunin first hand." Ao pointed out.

Zed pouted some more, and everyone in the room sweatdropped again.

"Fufufufu, you found me out, touche, fine I'll lead." Zed said in his original sarcastic tone.

It unnerved the whole ninja in the room of the sudden change in attitude. They felt that if they mess with him now, they would certainly be dead.

"Ahem!." Mei decided to break the silence. "Now that we settled the leader positions, we will divide into five groups, and one will be a decoy to distract the enemy forces while we corner them with the pinsir maneuver, and cut them of from their supplies. Any objections?, good, so who will volunteer." asked Mei nervously. She knew what whoever volunteered would likely not survive.

Silence filled the room until.

"Fufufufu, I will take that role, I will likely survive, and pull one over the enemy, and that role is perfectly suited for me." Zed explained.

Zed got a looked of respect from the Ninja in the room. It took guts, and lots of courage to volunteer for a suicide mission.

"Now lets group together on our own teams, and plan a strategy, you may follow those you wish to follow." Mei said, and dismissed the meeting.

Zed went into the the training ground, and explained his plan to his team.

"Now, I will not force anyone to come with my team, those of you who value your life should transfer to the other teams." Zed explained.

Out of the hunded shinobi rebel forces, only thirty stood by Zed.

"Fufufufu, I recommend you lot for your bravery. I will tell you a secret. You lot will only be there sitting pretty, and you will be on the shortcut to being heroes. Fufufu, I only need myself to distract them. Congratulations, you got the large end of the stick, and you will definitely survive." Zed explained.

"Zed taicho, have you gone to the deep end?, are sure your not crazy?" asked the concerned ninja.

"Fufufufu, of course I'm not insane." Said Zed with an air quote which made the whole ninja team sweatdropped "kukukuku, I can't wait to go the battlefield. You lot don't know me that well, trust me when I say your mind will be blown away for what I have planned kukukuku, I can't wait." Zed said cheerfully.

Zed didn't realize that the ninja troops in his command was already blown away their sane minds, what did they do to deserve this where their thought at that time.

"Might as well sign our will, we will die a martyr for the liberation of Kirigakure." The ninja said and the others agreed.

"Oh ye of little faith, very well, you'll see it when we engage the enemy." Zed explained while the ninjas doubted him.

Zed's speech didn't really ease the mind of the ninja's on Zed's team, and reluctantly they took their teammates advice, and wrote a will.

Time passed, and it was finally time to invade the village of kirigakure.

They were met with the force of two thousand ninja strong.

"I wish you all good luck, and my advice, DON'T DIE!." Mei shouted followed by her declations to boost the morale of the troops "FOR THE LIBERATION OF KIRIGAKURE!." Mei shouted followed by the shout of the rebel as being pumped by the action.

"Fufufu, alright team follow me." Zed said, and the dejected team followed.

They finally arrived in a large clearing in the plain. Zed finally saw the enemy force a within a distance.

"Look, they sent a small ninja force to the slaughter, lucky us." The enemy ninja said.

"Kill them, Kill them all!." The commanding Jonin said.

Their thoughts were interrupted when the heard a loud voice echoing in the area.

"Fufufufu, ladies, and gentlemen, Boys, and Girls. Mind fuck entertainment presents Aladin." Zed's voice echoed for all to hear.

"Hahahahahah!, the enemy has gone crazy." both the forces thought.

Zed quickly lit up his mist ring, and opened his copy of Gufo di Nebbia ver. Vongola (owl mist box weapon).

"Let's do this old friend." Zed told his vongola box weapon, and the owl hooted in agreement.

Zed quickly took his trident, and slammed it into the ground. Mist began to cover the whole area.

As the mist clears the sound of drums, and bells and chimes could be heard along with a cacophony of music.

An army of arabian knights, sword dancers, flaming jugglers, men with bells, sexy dancers, sexy dancers with fans, and feathers, and a zoo of animals could be seen, along with men with a banner of the milfiore family design, and a parade of people carrying golden camels.

Along the center of it all was Zed with a sultan outfit riding on an elephant carriage with four sexy girls fanning him with his Gufo di Nebbia ver. Vongola (mist owl box weapon) sitting on his shoulders.

"What the fuck." where the thoughts of both forces watching.

"Dum dadedum, dum dum dadedum." drums thruming along with bells chiming.

Chorus: Make way for Prince Ali!

Say hey! It's Prince Ali. "Zed's version of genie leading his parade while juggling a fire baton."

Genie: Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar

Hey you!

Let us through!

It's a bright new star!

Oh Come!

Be the first on your block to meet his eye! "Genie squeezes through the shinobi ranks bewildering them."

Make way!

Here he comes!

Ring bells!

Bang the drums!

Are you gonna love this guy!

Prince Ali!

Fabulous he!

Ali Ababwa

Genuflect ,

show some respect

Down on one knee! "Zed forced the enemy shinobi to kneel by overwhelming their senses and simulating an increase of gravity."

Now, try your best to stay calm

Brush up your Sunday salaam

Then come and meet his spectacular coterie

Prince Ali!

Mighty is he!

Ali Ababwa

Strong as ten

regular men ,

definitely! "shows zed juggling ten men."

He faced the galloping hordes

A hundred bad guys with swords

Who sent those goons to their lords?

Why, Prince Ali

Chorus: He's got seventy-five golden camels

[Speech]

Genie as "Harry": Don't they look lovely, June?

Chorus: Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three

[Speech]

Genie as "June": Fabulous, Harry. I love the feathers.

When it comes to exotic-type mammals

Has he got a zoo?

I'm telling you,

it's a world-class menagerie

Prince Ali!

Handsome is he ,

Ali Ababwa

Women: There's no question this Ali's alluring

Never ordinary,

never boring

Genie: That physique!

How can I speak?

Women: Everything about that man just plain impresses.

Genie: Weak at the knee!

Well, get on out in that square

Women: He's a winner ,

he's a whiz,

a wonder

Genie: Adjust your veil and prepare

Women: He's about to pull my heart asunder.

Genie: To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali!

Women: And I absolutely love the way he dresses.

Chorus: He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys.

Men: He's got the monkeys ,

let's see the monkeys

Chorus: And to view them he charges no fee

Women: He's generous, so generous

Chorus: He's got slaves,

he's got servants and flunkies.

Proud to work for him

They bow to his whim

love serving him

They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali!

Prince Ali!

All: Prince Ali!

Amorous he!

Ali Ababwa

Genie: Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see.

And that, good people, is why ,

he got dolled up and dropped by

Chorus: With sixty elephants ,

llamas galore

With his bears and lions

A brass band and more

With his forty fakirs ,

his cooks, his bakers

His birds that warble on key

Make way

For Prince Ali!

Zed weaved the illusion as realistically as possible, with the help of his reality illusion glove it went without a hitch, and he made it to the center of the enemy forces.

The forces both from the mizukage and the rebel forces were both baffled and dumbfounded at the scene that they were frozen still and did no action.

"Thank you, Thank you very much." Zed said to the enemy shinobi's. "Did you guys enjoy the show?, Fufufufu, I hope you like it. Now see you guys in hell." Zed said as he twirled his trident, and stomped it on the ground.

Fire pillars quickly erupted from the ground, and engulfed the whole enemy shinobi killing half their forces.

Normally those well versed in illusion can identify that the pillars were an illusion, but the enemy were unprepared, and got caught in the illusion, and the damage they received registered to their brain and became real resulting in burned shinobi corpses everywhere.

The main force of the rebels arrived and began counter attacking, and pushed back the enemy shinobi's.

However a sudden surge of power erupted, and the mizukage arrived. Mei, and Zabuza teamed up against the mizukage spamming very advanced jutsu's, and other tricks in their sleeve.

Mei, and Zabuza was about to loose when Zed appeared in the mizukage's blindspot, and slashed him with the tip of his trident.

"You dare!, you dare sneak, and inflict a wound upon me?." The possesed mizukage seethed in anger as a chakra cloak begin to form around his body.

"Fufufufufu, Ahahahahhaahahah." Zed laughed like a maniac.

"Hey, your companion has gone crazy, is he mental?." The mizukage asked.

"Definitely." both Mei, and Zabuza replied.

"Fufufu, my dear mizukage I have already won!." Zed said as he covered with mist the location of the fight, he didn't want just anyone to reveal what was he about to do.

Zed pointed a gun with a possesion bullet in his head, and said "Arrivederci.", and shot himself.

"Pfahahahahaha, he really was insane, he killed himself." The mizukage said shocking both Mei, and Zabuza until the Kazekage began to choke, and fell into the ground.

"What!, just happened." Mei asked.

"I don't know, something strange is going on here." Zabuza explained.

Suddenly the body of the mizukage suddenly rose from the ground, both Mei, and Zabuza we're nervous until.

"Fufufufufufu, I'm back from beyond the grave to haunt these lands." said the mizukage as his right eye began to form a six number, and glowed violet.

"What the fuck!, who are you!." said the startled Zabuza.

"Awww, Zabuza sempai has gone insane, pfthahahahah." The mizukage said.

"Zed?, is that you?, how?, you just died." Zabuza stammered.

"Fufufufufu, I forgot to mention that I can posses people indefinitely, fufufu. If you guys let this tidbit of my ability out, I won't be responsible for what happens to you." Zed threatened them.

Both Mei, and Zabuza shivered at at the implications of that threat, and quickly promised not to tell a soul.

"Okay that's enough fun for one day, I finally squashed the bug of a jutsu that was controlling your mizukage, you can have him back now." Zed said as the mizukage fell down again, and Zed's body began to get up.

Life quickly returned to the mizukage, and stood up. The mizukage did a mental breakdown for the actions he took, and both explained to Mei, Zabuza, and Zed what happened. He asked for forgiveness and was forgiven for it was out of his control, and the situation was finally resolved.

"People of Kirigakure, the war is over, my side, and the rebel leaders has decided a truce. There will be no more fighting, and there will more bloodline hunting. This is an order from your mizukage." The mizukage who is now revealed to be Yagura explained.

Cheers erupted from both sides chanting praises of both leaders as heroes, and their homeland.

"Now that the war is over, let's head to the mizukage tower, and feast, I could certainly use the food." Yagura explained

The group quickly followed the mizukage. A week of celebration was celebrated honoring their heroes.

The Village of kirigakure was at peace at last. On a sunny day Yagura called Zed into his office.

"You called mizukage-sama?." Zed asked.

"Yes, I called you here today to offer you a ninja career for the village of Kirigakure as a Jonin shinobi, what do you say." asked Yagura nervously. He knew first hand how skilled Zed was, and he wasnervous that he wouldn't accept.

"Mizukage-sama, as much as I would like to be a Jonin of your village, I cannot, because I only know three jutsus that are an academy student graduate level. I will gladly take the position as a genin though. When I have learned enough shinobi jutsu's then that will be the time that I will take the Jonin position.

"Very well, take this ring, show this to the library, I give you full access to the library. The sooner you learn them, the better it is. Here is your Hitae ite." Yagura said as he handed me me the ninja headband

A month passed, and Zed learned a bunch of new jutsus's. He mainly focused on Shunshin since it was useful. Zed was called back again to the mizukage's office. Zed arrived in the office, he noticed Zabuza, Haku and Chojuro was there.

"Genin Zed, Genin Haku, Genin Chojuro, you guys have been chosen to participate the chuunin exams in Knoha with Jonin Zabuza as your instructor." Yagura explained.

"Pack your things, were heading out in an hour." Zabuza pointed out, and received a chorus of "hai's"

"Aren't this an overkill?." Zabuza asked Yagura.

"That's the point, hehehehe, they will all be in for a nasty surprise." said Yagura.

"Hehehehehe, your one crazy person." said Zabuza.

"Not as crazy as Zed though." Yagura said as they both shivered at Zed's antics.

"Your right about that, I pity the fool who will be his opponent." Zabuza said as they both laughed a maniacal laughter.


End file.
